Are you there for me Rai?
by gr8street
Summary: A Kimiko and Raimundo story. Chase Young and Wuya are dead but Jack Spicer is continuing to be more dangerous especially to Kimiko and Raimundo. What will they do? Please read, it's better than you think!
1. A Lonely Road

**A/N: Hi everybody. This is my first XS fic so please, please read and review so I can know how I'm doing. Anyway, the first three chapters are songfics about the growing relationship between Kimiko and Raimundo (who else?) but they all follow my plot anyway. Also I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the song"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.**  


Chapter 1- A lonely road

Raimundo sighed as he put on the headphones to his CD player and listened to a CD his friend had mixed in Brazil then sent to the Xiaolin temple. The CD was full of music from his native Brazil as well as some songs his friend liked. He had just finished taking a shower after a long and exhausting training session with Omi, Clay and Kimiko. As he started to think about Kimiko, he noticed Green Day's _"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"_ began to play in his CD player. Raimundo also heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

The door opened and Kimiko walked into his room. She smiled at him nervously then walked over to his bed. Raimundo watched her with a bored expression on his face as she sat down on his bed. Raimundo reluctantly pressed the pause button on his CD player and took off his headphones. He turned slightly so he could see Kimiko a little better. "Hey Kimiko, what brings you to my room?" he asked. Kimiko looked at the floor before she chose to answer Raimundo's question.

"I came here because I wanted to speak with you in private so that Omi or Clay will not be able to hear us," she said.

"Um okay, so what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing specifically," Kimiko said, which was a lie because she knew exactly what she wanted to say to him. For about two months or so, Kimiko had noticed a change in the way she saw Raimundo or Rai as she called him. Instead of being an annoying jerk who she did not like, Rai was becoming more muscular and sexy even if he was still a little annoying and immature. Tonight she had planned to tell him how she felt about him but she did not have the guts to do so just yet.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

"Well if you don't mind, I think I'll continue listening to this CD," Raimundo said, placing his headphones around his ears.

"Raimundo, please wait a second," Kimiko said, putting a hand on his muscular arm.

"Yes Kimiko?" Raimundo asked.

"Raimundo, this may sound weird to you but please hear me through," she said as Raimundo nodded. "I've seen you change in a good way these past few weeks. And I really don't know what to say. Oh yeah, I love you," she whispered, kissing Raimundo on the lips. After a few seconds, she didn't feel any emotion from Raimundo. Kimiko quickly got up and ran out of the room with tears falling down her face, leaving a stunned Raimundo behind her.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

"Wait, Kimiko, please come back here," he called after she ran out of his room crying. However, she was already gone, probably back in her room or something. Raimundo cursed silently to himself then heard a noise from outside the window. He looked outside and saw Kimiko sitting by the base of a tree crying. Raimundo also saw a figure approaching and recognized the outline of none other than the so-called "Evil boy genius" Jack Spicer. _'Oh shit,'_ he thought, running out as fast as he could.

"Haha, I've got you now," Jack Spicer said, laughing evilly from the sky. He dropped a net over Kimiko, captured her then began to rise toward the sky.

Jack Spicer, let her go now before I beat your pathetic butt yet again," Raimundo yelled from the ground.

Too late now, you pathetic loser," Jack Spicer said in response, flying even higher.

At this moment, Kimiko looked up and she saw Jack Spicer had just kidnapped her. Ever since the time Jack Spicer had kidnapped her and replaced her with a robot look-alike, Kimiko suspected Jack Spicer had a crush on her. However, she had no such feelings toward Jack and didn't know what he was going to do with her. _'Rai, please save me before it's too late,'_ she thought, with tears running down her face.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

**A/N: So what did you all think? Please read and review. Love.**_  
_


	2. My Only One

**A/N: This is the second chapter of my story. The song this chapter is set to is "Only One" by Yellowcard, which I do not own. I also do not own XS or anything like that. Please read and review.**  


Chapter 2- My Only One

Back at the Xiaolin temple, Raimundo quickly went to find Master Fung to tell him about Kimiko.  
_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only my only one_  
After several minutes of searching, Raimundo was able to find Master Fung by the entrance to the vault that contained the shen gong-wu. Raimundo quickly told him about Jack Spicer kidnapping Kimiko. Master Fung listened to Raimundo with a calm expression on his face. When Raimundo was done, Master Fung spoke.

"Raimundo, find Dojo and tell him we need to fly over to Jack Spicer's house. I will go find Omi and Clay. In five minutes you should all be flying toward Jack Spicer's house," Master Fung said.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

Soon enough Omi, Clay and Raimundo were sitting on Dojo's back flying toward Jack Spicer's house. Omi and Clay seemed to be informed of the situation and they sat with a determined look on their faces. Raimundo, on the other hand, was absoultely furious. He was stunned when Kimiko said she had loved him then kissed him. Then before he could say he also loved her, she ran away.  
_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you  
You are my only, my only one  
Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_  
Now he wanted to rescue her from the clutches of Jack Spicer before he harmed her in some way. Luckily, at that moment Dojo landed and the Xiaolin apprentices began to plan.

"Raimundo my friend, I shall team up with Clay to punch their robot butt," Omi said, gesturing to the jackbots flying around the house.

"You mean kick their robot butt right?" Raimundo asked Omi.

"Yes that is what I meant. Please try to hurry so we can go back to the temple and sleep," Omi said.

Raimundo nodded then began moving closer to Jack Spicer's house. Omi and Clay did what they promised to do and destroyed all the jackbots, giving Raimundo a clear path to Jack Spicer's house. Raimundo stopped by a window to look at what Jack Spicer was doing below. He saw Jack Spicer bent over a table and he saw Kimiko behind him in a cage.  
_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone_  
When Raimundo saw Kimiko trapped like that, he broke a window then jumped in, causing Kimiko to look up and smile while Jack Spicer let out one of his infamous girly screams.

"Jackbots, prevent him from reaching her," Jack Spicer said, looking around for jackbots to stop Raimundo.

Raimundo ignored Jack Spicer because he knew Clay and Omi had destroyed all the jackbots before. He walked over to the cage Kimiko was in and tried picking the lock with his penknife but that didn't work. Raimundo then tried to break the lock with his karate skills but surprisingly, the lock did not break. Raimundo then angrily went over to Jack Spicer with his fists clenched. Jack Spicer smiled and let out another girly scream when he saw the angry expression on Raimundo's face.

"Jack Spicer, give me the damn key to her cage," Raimundo said angrily, shoving Jack against the wall.

"Erm, if you say so," Jack said, handing over the keys.

Raimundo put the key in his pants pocket then grabbed Jack Spicer with his left hand before punching Jack Spicer across the face with his other hand. He then went over to a table that contained robot parts and destroyed the table with a kick. Meanwhile, Kimiko watched in surprise as Raimundo changed before her eyes. This was a side of Raimundo she had never seen before, even when he joined Wuya. Raimundo seemed more focused and upset than he had ever been before. Kimiko then watched as Raimundo opened the cage door and looked at her with concern, changing into another side of Raimundo.

"Kimiko, are you okay? Did that dumb idiot Jack Spicer do anything to you? I swear I will hurt him if he did," Raimundo said as Kimiko collapsed into his arms.

"No Rai, he said he had some things he wanted to do with my gorgeous body while I was trapped in his place. However, you were able to get here before Jack Spicer was able to do anything," she said, smiling brightly at him before snuggling closer to him.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that I love you too," Raimundo said.

Kimiko's blue eyes met with Raimundo's green eyes. She looked deeply into his eyes and realized he was telling the truth. Kimiko smiled, leaned forward and kissed Raimundo with fierce emotion. Raimundo returned her kiss with the same amount of passion. Soon their tongues were moving around in each other's mouth. Kimiko had also placed her hands around Raimundo's neck and Raimundo had both of his hands around her waist. Finally, both of them reluctantly separated in order to get oxygen.

"Do you think we should go meet with Omi, Clay and Dojo?" Raimundo asked her.

"I suppose we should but my legs feel numb," she said.

"Don't worry I'll carry you piggy-back style," he replied as she smiled warmly at him before getting on his back.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review. Thanks.**_  
_


	3. True Love

**A/N: This is chapter 3 of the story and it's a songfic to the song _"The Night the Lights Went Out in New York City"_ by the Atatis. So naturally I don't own the song and I don't own XS. Please read and review. Thanks.**

Chapter 3- True Love

Raimundo slowly walked outside to where Omi, Clay and Dojo were waiting. For the past ten minutes or so, he had been carrying Kimiko on his back. The person he cared the most about, the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and the person he loved. Even though she wasn't too heavy, it was still a pain to carry all that weight for a prolonged period of time. Raimundo quickly glanced back over his shoulder and saw Kimiko smile brightly when she saw him turn around and look at her. She then gently rubbed her hand across his cheek and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Both of them smiled at each other and saw the love they shared for each other.

_The lights are out in the city tonight  
So close your eyes, gaze up at the heavens  
And see if you can point me out_

As Raimundo and Kimiko got closer to the spot where Omi, Clay and Dojo were waiting, both Raimundo and Kimiko could see the expressions on the other's faces. Clay had a look of surprise on his face at first but then he smiled brightly at them and winked at Raimundo. Omi, as usual stood there and was clueless about what was going on so he kept asking Clay, who tried to help Omi as best as he could. Dojo, on the other hand was crying and constantly wiping tears from his eyes. Dojo then enlarged himself and everyone got on his back.

Congratulations partner," Clay said, shaking hands with Raimundo.

"Raimundo, my friend, what is going on between you and Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"Um, I really don't know how to say this," Raimundo said.

"It's really simple Omi. Raimundo and I are in love with each other and nothing is going to tear us apart," Kimiko said, smiling at Raimundo.

"Allow me to give you my heartfelt congratulations," Omi said brightly to them.

"Thank you so much Omi," Raimundo and Kimiko said at the same time.

"I'm just a little surprised it didn't happen earlier," Raimundo muttered so that only Kimiko could hear him.

"Rai, it's okay. We're here together and that's the bottom line," Kimiko said, turning so that she could see him.

"You're right I guess," Raimundo said as he and Kimiko started to kiss each other passionately.

_If I could have one wish tonight  
I'd wish upon a satellite  
To bring me back to you  
We spend our whole lives searching for  
All the things we think we want  
And never really knowing what we have_

Raimundo and Kimiko were still kissing when they heard someone clear their throat loudly. They separated, looked up and saw Dojo staring at them. Looking around, they saw that they were back in the temple and it was time to get off Dojo. Raimundo then got off first and offered Kimiko a hand which she took. He helped her get off Dojo so that he could become small again. As soon as both Raimundo and Kimiko got onto the ground, they saw Master Fung come toward them.

"Ah Raimundo, I see you were successful in getting Kimiko back. I would like to speak to the two of you in the meditation room," Master Fung said.

Raimundo and Kimiko nodded toward Master Fung. They then held hands and followed him into the meditation room. Master Fung took a seat and indicated for Raimundo and Kimiko to do the same. Both of them sat then looked up expectantly at Master Fung, waiting for him to speak.

"Kimiko and Raimundo, I would like to congratulate you on your new relationship. From the moment the two of you came into the temple, I could sense something was different with the two of you. The two of you seemed to have a different relationship toward each other. Now, I must tell you to be careful and to not allow anyone to use your love for each other against you. Also, try not to do anything rash to put us all in danger," Master Fung said.

"Yes Master Fung," Kimiko and Raimundo said simultaneously.

"I suggest the two of you go to bed now," Master Fung said.

Raimundo and Kimiko got up and bowed toward Master Fung. They then held hands and walked back to each other's rooms. However, neither of them wanted to sleep just yet and it was evident in their faces that they did not want to sleep yet. So Raimundo led Kimiko outside to a tree and they climbed up to a branch on the tree. Both of them sat down and Raimundo put his arms around Kimiko. For a few seconds, neither of them spoke. Both of them were content sitting in each other's arms and Raimundo suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.

"Ow, that hurt a lot," he moaned, trying to figure out what was going on and why he was feeling such pain.

"Rai, what happened to you?" Kimiko asked, with concern all over her face.

"I just felt a sharp pain in my back and I don't know why," Raimundo said, grimacing in pain.

"Maybe it's because you were carrying me on your back before. Here, turn around. I hope this helps," she said, gently rubbing her hands all over his back for a few minutes.

"Ahh, that feels so much better now. Thanks Kimiko," Raimundo said, kissing her gently on her cheek.

"Rai..," Kimiko began but realized Raimundo might not like the name she called him. "You mind if I call you Rai instead of Raimundo?" she asked.

"Nah, I could care less. You mind if I call you Kim instead of Kimiko?" he asked.

"Of course not Rai. I love you so much," she whispered, kissing him enthusiastically. Finally they both pulled apart for air.

_So many paths that we can take  
To bring us to our destiny  
Gaze up at the heavens  
And see if you can point me out_

"Kim, have you ever done stargazing?" Raimundo asked her.

"No, but I would like to," she said.

"Okay, look at the sky first. Notice how all stars shine a little? All these stars makes up some type of pattern," he said, telling her about some of the major constellations.

"Wow, the stars are beautiful," she whispered softly.

"I know what's even more beautiful than that," he whispered.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You," he said simply.

_If I could have one wish tonight  
I'd wish upon a satellite  
To bring me back to you  
We spend our whole lives searching for  
All the things we think we want  
And never really knowing what we have_

"Oh Rai, you are so sweet. Just the perfect person for me," she whispered, before letting out a loud yawn.

""You know Kim, you've always been nice to me when we overlook our different backgrounds and our dislike of each other at first. You always let me use your PDA and anything else I wanted. You always tolerated my pranks better than either Omi or Clay ever did. You were the first one to accept me when I came back after joining Wuya for that period of time. I always thought you were pretty but figured you never liked me. Thanks Kim, I love you," he whispered.

Raimundo looked at Kim and saw she had already fallen asleep. _'She looks beautiful when she's asleep'_ he thought. Raimundo sighed then carried Kimiko in his arms. He went back to the temple and placed her in her bed then pulled the blankets over her. He then went into his room and slept.

_Be careful what you wish for  
These stars are fading out._

**A/N: So what did you all think? Please read and review.**_  
_


	4. A Dream and Fight

**A/N: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters. I've also been busy lately so that explains the delay. Anyway, please read and review.  
**

Chapter 4- A nightmare and a fight_  
_

_Raimundo found himself sitting on a beautiful beach that reminded him of his native Brazil. He was wearing swimming trunks and his surfboard was to the left of him. To his right was Kimiko in a bikini that showed off her body. Her head was lying against his chest and they were both relaxing on the beach and soaking in the ocean breeze. The beach was somewhat crowded but there was still plenty of space left for people who wanted to go. Raimundo sighed contently, put his arm around Kimiko's shoulder and squeezed her slightly._

_"Ahh, this is the life right Kimiko?" Raimundo asked her. _

_"Oh Rai, I love you so much," Kimiko said, kissing him passionately._

_After several minutes, both of them separated to get some oxygen. Kimiko sighed, placed her hand on Raimundo's chest and put her hands on his shoulder as Raimundo put his arms around her waist and hugged her. Raimundo then looked up at the sky and saw something he did not want to see. In the sky above, Jack Spicer was flying toward them along with nearly a hundred jackbots. Upon seeing Jack Spicer and his jackbots, most people screamed then ran away from the beach._

_"Jack, what in the world are you doing here?" Kimiko asked angrily._

_"I'm just here to pick up something I feel should be mine," Jack Spicer said, landing on the beach._

_"And what do you think should be yours?" Raimundo asked._

_"I'm here to get Kimiko. Jackbots, restrain him," Jack said, pointing at Raimundo, who got ready to fight._

_A dozen jackbots flew over but he was able to destroy all dozen of the jackbots with some help from Kimiko. Then an entire swarm of jackbots attacked. Raimundo and Kimiko tried to fight all the jackbots but there were too many. Soon, Raimundo was being restrained by over a dozen jackbots and Kimiko was being held by some other jackbots. Jack Spicer laughed evilly and took off from the beach. The jackbots holding Kimiko then took off and followed Jack Spicer. After that, the jackbots holding Raimundo rose off the ground then threw him in the water._

_"NOOO! DAMN YOU JACK SPICER!" Raimundo yelled._

Raimundo felt someone shaking him then he faintly heard a voice but could not make out what that voice was saying. He opened his eyes and saw he was in his room at the temple. Raimundo took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. He remembered the dream he had before then sighed in relief. _'Luckily, that was a dream,'_ he thought as he felt someone hug him warmly for several minutes before moving away. Raimundo looked up and saw Kimiko sitting on his bed next to him.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I head you scream Rai, so I came to check on you. Once I got in I could tell you were having a nightmare so I started shaking you. Want to tell me about it?" she asked.

"I sure as hell can't tell Omi or Clay. Master Fung, maybe but I know for sure I can tell you because you would actually listen and hear me out," he said.

"Oh Rai, I love you. I will listen to what you have to say even if it's ridiculous," she said, putting a comforting arm around Raimundo.

"Okay then, I'll just tell you the main points of what happened. You were right. I was having a nightmare even though it started out pleasant. Both of us were on a beach relaxing. All of a sudden Jack Spicer comes by with his jackbots. We fight the jackbots but there are simply way too much for the both of us to deal with. The jackbots take you away and dump me in the water," he said.

"Oh Rai, don't worry about something like that. We can both look out for each other and nothing will happen to us," she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right Kim," he said.

"Of course I am," she said smiling.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked.

"It's 3:27 in the morning," she said, yawning loudly.

"Sorry for waking you up so early," he said.

"Oh don't worry about that," she said.

At that moment, there was a loud yelp. Kimiko went outside to see what caused the noise. She came in a few seconds later holding onto Dojo by the tail.

"Dojo man, what's going on?" Raimundo asked.

"A new shen-gong-wu has activated itself just now all the way in Toronto. Come on, we need to get it before that Jack Spicer brat," Dojo said, taking a deep breath. "SHEN-GONG-WU ALERT! COME ON PEOPLE! GET UP!" Dojo yelled, running up and down the hall.

After a few minutes, all the dragons had finished brushing up and were ready to find the new shen-gong-wu even though all of them looked like they needed more sleep. Dojo had already enlarged himself so all of them could be able to sit on his back. When everybody was on, Dojo started to fly but it was obvious that Dojo was still tired and was flying extremely slowly. Omi sighed and walked over to Dojo's head. He grabbed Dojo's eyelids and held them open as Dojo continued to fly. Finally, they landed in the streets of Toronto.

"Dojo, what are we looking for again?" Kimiko asked.

"We are looking for the branch of sight. This allows someone to see another person's hidden desires and creates a mirage of those desires visible only to the person it is being used on. We must get the branch of sight. It should be here somewhere," Dojo said, looking around.

"I found it!" Raimundo yelled triumphantly, standing by a tree planted on the street.

"Oh no, you don't," the all-too familiar voice of Jack Spicer said, grabbing on just as the branch of sight started to glow.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My sword of the storm versus your lotus twister," Raimundo said.

"Fine, name your game," Jack Spicer said, yawning loudly.

"I challenge you to a good old fashioned fight. First one to have blood on their face loses," Raimundo said.

"Fine whatever," Jack Spicer said, yawning loudly again.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" both of them shouted at once. The scenery immediately changed so that Jack Spicer and Raimundo were standing in the middle of a road where cars would normally be. Both of them glared angrily at each other, thinking about what the other had done to them before. Jack thought about Raimundo going on a rampage in order to save Kimiko and Raimundo thought about Jack Spicer kidnapping Kimiko. "GONG YE TAMPAI!" both of them shouted and the challenge began.

"You know I still remember that cheap shot you gave me," Jack Spicer said angrily.

"Yeah well, I remember if you did not kidnap her to begin with I would have never punched you," Raimundo said, repeatedly punching Jack Spicer in the face with both hands. Within seconds, the scenery had begun changing back to normal. Raimundo had won this Xiaolin Showdown.

"Damn it, I'll get you back," Jack Spicer said, his face covered with blood. Jack Spicer then turned away and flew back to his base.

"Wow Raimundo my friend that was most awesome! It was completely on the hook!" Omi said, congratulating Raimundo for winning the branch of sight so quickly.

"You mean off the hook right Omi?" Raimundo asked, rolling his eyes.

"That too but that was well done my friend," Omi said smiling.

"Good job Raimundo," Clay said, tipping his hat at Raimundo.

"Rai, that was simply fantastic. How you just beat him like that," Kimiko whispered, hugging him tightly before kissing his cheek.

"Well, you know it wasn't too hard," Raimundo said.

"Oh, you're such a brave and valiant warrior. You're the perfect knight in shining armor for me," she said.

Raimundo and Kimiko looked each other in the eye. Both of them were deeply in love with each other and it seemed like there was nothing around to bother them. They moved closer to each other smiling and were about to kiss when they heard Dojo clear his throat loudly. Raimundo and Kimiko looked over at Dojo who had already enlarged himself. Omi and Clay were also sitting on Dojo's back already and it seemed like they were waiting for them. Both Raimundo and Kimiko blushed furiously then climbed on back of Dojo, waiting to get back to the temple.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review. **


	5. A Prophecy Revealed

**A/N: YAY! Finally got a chance to update. Again, I don't own any of this stuff. Please read and review thanks.**

Chapter 5- The Prophecy Revealed

"Honestly, it's nice to know that the two of you are deeply in love with each other like that but honestly it just ain't the two of you here. You know, we need to get going sometime this millenium. Oh yeah, one more thing. Get a room, you two. Just a friendly suggestion for next time," Dojo said, shaking his head before muttering to himself.

While Dojo was talking to Kimiko and Raimundo or so he thought, Kimiko and Raimundo were passionately kissing each other. Both of them had taken seats extremely close to each other when they had climbed on Dojo and now Kimiko was sitting on Raimundo's lap. Kimiko's hands were now around the back of Raimundo's head and she was messing around with his messy brown hair. Raimundo's hands meanwhile, were around her waist. Neither of them heard Dojo speak because they were too busy kissing.

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Dojo asked, turning his head around to see what Raimundo and Kimiko were doing. "Hey, yoo-hoo LOVEBIRDS!" Dojo yelled, causing them to separate. "We're back at the temple," Dojo said.

Kimiko and Raimundo got off Dojo holding hands. They joined Omi and Clay on the ground as Dojo became smaller. As Dojo slid away, Raimundo and Kimiko heard him muttering about decency, privacy, love and soul mates. They ignored Dojo and moved closer together. Raimundo put his arms around Kimiko's waist and Kimiko placed her head against his chest. By now the sun was beginning to rise as well as the temperature and humidity. Master Fung then walked out to where all the dragons were standing.

"Young dragons, today will be a bad day for training because it will be hot and humid today. I do not want any of you to die in the heat so you will have the day off," Master Fung said.

"WOO-HOO! Swimming and boarding all day today," Raimundo cried out happily.

"Before you do that Raimundo, may I have a word with you and Kimiko in private?" Master Fung asked.

"I guess so," Raimundo said.

Master Fong waited until Omi and Clay had walked toward their rooms before he started walking. Raimundo and Kimiko followed Master Fung as he led them to the room that contained all the shen-gong-wu scrolls. Both of them were curious to find out what Master Fung was going to tell them. In the room, Master Fung cleared some space and then took out a scroll. He put the scroll down on the table and then opened it. The scroll was full of words but it did not have any pictures.

"I assume neither of you knows what this is so I shall explain. This is an old prophecy except it has been put in the form of a riddle. For years now, I have been studying this scroll along with several other monks. I have finally figured out what the prophecy is saying. What I am going to tell you must not be told to anyone especially Clay and Omi. This prophecy is being told to the two of you because this prophecy deals with three people and you are two out of the three mentioned," Master Fung said.

"Master Fung, if me and Raimundo are two out of the three people mentioned in the prophecy, then who is the third person?" Kimiko asked.

"It is funny you ask because the third person mentioned in the prophecy is none other than Jack Spicer," Master Fung said.

"So what does this prophecy say Master Fung?" Raimundo asked.

"Like I said before, the prophecy was put in the form of a riddle. This is the way I have interpreted the riddle. Two dragons will fall in love with each other while training, one with the power of air and the other with the power of flames. They are actually soulmates with each other and will not fight with each other. However, an evil rival will try to separate them and keep the dragon with the power of flame to himself. As a result, either the dragon with the power of the air or the evil rival will die as a result of a showdown they have with each other," Master Fung said.

"So that means Raimundo is the dragon with the power of air, I'm the dragon with the power of flame and Jack Spicer is the evil rival. It also means I'm soulmates with Raimundo and since Jack Spicer wants me, either Raimundo or Jack Spicer will die in a showdown," Kimiko said.

"That is correct Kimiko. I would advise you however to not dwell on this yet because the time will come Raimundo. Now, go and enjoy your day off from training," Master Fung said.

Raimundo and Kimiko walked back to their rooms with heavy hearts. Both of them were still thinking about the prophecy because it could literally tear apart their lives yet managed to not dwell on it too much like Master Fung had suggested. After changing into their swimming outfits- a red bikini for Kimiko and a pair of swimming trunks for Raimundo, they went outside to the makeshift pool Omi and Clay had created on the temple grounds. Raimundo tried to clear his head by using the sword of the storm to create some waves before he rode the waves with his surfboard but found himself still thinking about the prophecy. Kimiko, on the other hand was reading a book but the prophecy still came back into her mind.

"Rai, the prophecy is still bothering me," she whispered when he sat down on the ground next to her.

"Kim, I really don't know what to do about it. I think we should just prepare for the day when I do meet Jack Spicer and one of us dies," Raimundo said.

"My friends, what are you discussing among yourselves and why are you so sad and troubled?" Omi asked, walking up to them. "Maybe it will be in my book," Omi said, taking out the _'Ancient Guide to Females'_ book he always carried with him.

"OMI, PUT THAT DAMN BOOK AWAY!" Kimiko yelled at him. "AND FOR THE RECORD, ME AND RAIMUNDO WERE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT SO I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" she yelled, causing Omi to flinch and run.

"Damn Kim, you didn't need to be that harsh with him," Raimundo said.

"Yeah well, I didn't know I was that angry," she said, staring at Raimundo's bare upper torso. _'Wow, just look at those abs of his. He probably don't feel anything when you hit him in the guts especially with that sexy six-pack,'_ she thought before staring at his chest. Raimundo caught Kimiko looking at his body and she blushed furiously. Raimundo started to laugh then he got up and flexed his arms, showing off his biceps.

"I see you're interested in my body Kim," he said, holding back a laugh.

"Well, I think it's perfect," she said, getting up so she could place her hands all over his body. "Do you have any fat in you?" she asked.

"Nope sister, this is all rock solid muscle," he said.

_-----------------------------LATER ON THAT NIGHT------------------------------_

Raimundo took off his shirt and placed it on a pile of clothes near his bed. He let out an extremely loud yawn and didn't even try to cover it. Ever since Master Fung had told him and Kimiko about the prophecy, the day was not the same for either of them at all. As he was about to sleep, he heard a knock on the door then before he could do anything else, Kimiko walked in wearing nothing but a bathrobe. He got up from his bed and walked over to where Kimiko was standing and gave her a tight hug. He then led her onto his bed and grabbed her hand. For a minute, neither of them spoke because they were too busy looking into each other's eyes.

"Kim, shouldn't you be sleeping and why are you in that bathrobe?" Raimundo asked.

"Rai, I came here because I couldn't sleep," she said.

"Kim, just ignore the damn prophecy for now," he said.

"That's not the only reason I'm here though," she said as Raimundo looked at her curiously. "You see I realized I never thanked you for saving me from Jack Spicer and I just want to say thanks," she said.

"Oh don't worry about that," he said.

"I also want to give you something," she said.

"What do you want to give me?" he asked.

"I want to give you my virginity Rai. Please have sex with me," she whispered, taking off her bathrobe to expose her gorgeous naked body. "Please Rai? It will mean so much to me if you do," she whispered.

"Kim, I'll be glad to darling," he said.

Kimiko smiled then pulled off Raimundo's boxers so that both of them were naked. They started kissing and after a few minutes, Raimundo entered Kim as she started to scream in pain. Raimundo stopped to check on her then continued when she told him to do so. When they were done, Kimiko smiled at Raimundo then snuggled closer to him. Soon enough, both of them were falling asleep in Raimundo's bed. Raimundo put his arm around Kimiko as they slept peacefully without any nightmares or dreams. They stayed in that position until Omi found them like that tomorrow morning.

**A/N: What did you think? Please read and review.**


	6. Training Sessions

**A/N: So yeah I updated. Anyway I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything like that. Also, Ashen Blood, here's the answer to your question. Cagalli-01, here's the update. I feel this is the worst chapter I wrote for some reason. I don't know why. Anyway, please read and review. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6- Training Sessions  


"My friend Raimundo, it is the start of a new day. Let us rise!" Omi yelled upon entering Raimundo's room. Omi then looked at Raimundo's bed and saw Raimundo sleeping with Kimiko and both of them were not wearing any clothes. "AHHHHHH!" Omi screamed, running from the room.

Kimiko woke up after she heard Omi scream. She looked around and saw a naked Raimundo sleeping with his arms around her. After a quick glance around the room, she realized it was Raimundo's room because nothing seemed familiar to her. As she kept looking at a peaceful Raimundo, the events of last night came back to her. She feared she would have a nightmare after hearing the prophecy so she came into Raimundo's room and had sex with him. She also did not have any nightmares last night.

"Good morning to you sexy," Raimundo said, waking up. He also kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"Rai, last night was amazing. You're a good kisser, you have a sexy body that would make any girl fall for you and you're really good in bed," she said, moving her hands over his toned and defined chest and bicep muscles.

"So are you going to be in here tonight so we can continue what we started last night?" he asked, moving closer so he could smell the perfume she used.

"I don't know about that Rai. I mean I came over last night because I was afraid I would have a nightmare after hearing about the prophecy. I also wanted to see how you were in bed," she said.

"Well now you know us Brazilians are sexy, good kissers, charming and good in bed," Raimundo said with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Kimiko said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Well I'm going to shower and brush in my room," she said.

"See you around Kim," Raimundo said, sitting up on his bed.

"Bye Rai!" she said, kissing his cheek.

Kimiko left Raimundo's room and went back to her room to shower and brush her teeth. Once Kimiko left his room, Raimundo went to the bathroom in his room then brushed his teeth and shaved. After he did all that, Raimundo took a refreshing shower then joined Omi and Clay at the breakfast table. Kimiko then came out five minutes later. The dragons ate their breakfast in silence even though Omi kept looking at Raimundo and Kimiko. Once their breakfast was finished, everyone waited for Master Fung to tell them what they were going to do. Omi finally broke his silence and spoke to Raimundo and Kimiko.

Raimundo and Kimiko my friends, please tell me why both of you were sleeping together without any clothes on this morning?" Omi asked.

"Omi, that's none of your business," Kimiko snapped back, already starting to get a little angry. Luckily Omi shut his mouth and Master Fung came by.

"Young dragons, today we will have a light training session. First, all of you will have to get through the obstacle course I have created outside. We will then practice an exercise that emphasizes teamwork. After a short break for lunch, you will then practice dueling against each other without using any shen-gong-wu," Master Fung said.

"When do we start Master Fung?" Omi asked excitedly.

"We shall start training right now. Please follow me," Master Fung said.

Omi jumped up excitedly and ran to follow Master Fung. Clay got up and followed Master Fung in his usual calm and slow manner. This left Kimiko and Raimundo as the only ones left. Raimundo mocked Omi by jumping up excitedly, causing Kimiko to giggle. They held hands and followed Master Fung outside to the obstacle course. The obstacle course they were about to go on was huge and full of obstacles. There was a pond full of alligators, rings of fire, swinging axe blades, a pit full of lions and tigers and another pit full of snakes.

"Young dragons, this obstacle course is fairly simple. When you start, you must go through the rings of fire. After that, avoid the blocks swinging at you then climb to get the rope and swing above the alligator pond. Next run through the swinging axe blades, avoid the arrows being shot at you and avoid the knives thrown your way. Then jump over the pit containing the lions and tigers and walk the tightrope over the pit containing the snakes. And that is the obstacle course," Master Fung said.

"Master Fung, is there a time limit?" Omi asked.

"There is no time limit but I will time you to see how fast you can do it," Master Fung said, taking out a stopwatch. "The order you will go in is Clay, Kimiko, Omi and Raimundo. Begin when you are ready Clay," Master Fung said.

Clay nodded then went through the obstacle course. He finished the obstacle course in four minutes and fifty two seconds. Kimiko was up next and Raimundo winked at her and gave her a thumb up sign. She finished the obstacle course in four minutes and forty six seconds. When she was done, she smiled at Raimundo. Omi went next and finished in four minutes and thirty two seconds. Raimundo stretched his arms then walked forward. Kimiko smiled at him again and he winked back at her.

"Raimundo, are you ready?" Master Fung asked.

Raimundo then began the obstacle course. He quickly went through the rings of fire and avoided the swinging blades. Raimundo then did a backflip, grabbed the rope and swung across the pond. He then dodged all the swinging axe blades. To avoid the knives and arrows thrown at him, Raimundo jumped high into the air, landing just before he fell into the pit that contained the lions and the tigers. Raimundo did a backflip high into the air and landed on the tightrope over the pit full of snakes. He then walked across with ease and walked over to where Kimiko was standing.

"Well done Raimundo, you finished the obstacle course in four minutes and seven seconds. You were the fastest out of everyone here. Congratulations Raimundo," Master Fung said.

"Wow, I'm so proud of you Raimundo. I must admit that you nearly gave me a few heart attacks and scared me senseless almost all the time," Kimiko said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Raimundo, my friend. I admit I am most disappointed that you were able to beat my time but I must congratulate you," Omi said before he walked over to Master Fung.

"Something is definitely wrong with that kid," Raimundo muttered as he pulled Kimiko closer to him.

"Young dragons, our next exercise will focus on how you work as a team. Your task is to drag a rock that weighs a thousand pounds ten meters in fifteen minutes," Master Fung said, pointing at a rock nearby. "As you can see, there are four ropes attatched to that rock. One for each of you. That line over there by the willow tree is where you have to drag the rock. I shall now give you some time to discuss among yourselves," Master Fung said.

"Wow, how are we going to move that rock?" Kimiko asked.

"Don't worry about it. I have a plan," Raimundo said, taking off his shirt.

"Your plan is to take off your shirt. What a plan indeed," Kimiko said.

"Actually, my plan was to have you and Omi go in front and drag the rock while me and Clay stay in the back since we are the strongest here," Raimundo said.

"It sounds good to me," Omi said happily.

Kimiko and Omi each grabbed a rope that was attached to the rock then walked as far as they could with the rock in their hand. Raimundo and Clay grabbed hold of the other two ropes and they began dragging the rope. At first it was tedious but they noticed as time went on, the rock seemed to be more weightless and they had no problems dragging the rock. Finally, they had dragged the rock over the line by the willow tree. Then they all sat down around the tree, breathing heavily.

"Excellent work young dragons. Come now, it is time for us to have our lunch and then we will continue our training," Master Fung said.

All the dragons followed Master Fung as he walked back toward the temple where their lunch was waiting. At that moment Dojo came slithering toward them with a weird look on his face. "STOP FOR A MINUTE! NEW SHEN-GONG-WU ALERT!" Dojo yelled.

**A/N: So did anyone else think this was lame? Please review. Thanks.**


	7. A Dangerous Lantern

**A/N: I** **really hate this. I'm getting a heavier workload in school. Anyway, I don't own XS, yada yada yada. Thanks to everyone who put in a review for the story so far. So yeah, please read and review. Thanks.**

Chapter 7- A Dangerous Lantern

"What shen-gong-wu has just activated Dojo dude?" Raimundo asked.

"The lantern of the past," Dojo said, taking out a shen-gong-wu scroll. "This shen-gong-wu will allow anyone who can get it to make anybody they want relive their memories from the past but most of it will be bad memories people would like to forget," Dojo said, enlarging himself.

"Where is this new we Dojo?" Clay asked.

"It's somewhere in Boston," Dojo said.

All the dragons went back to change into something more appropiate for the trip to get the shen-gong-wu. Raimundo changed into a pair of jeans and his orange, white, brown and green t-shirt, Clay changed into his cowboy outfit, Omi changed into his other monk outfit and Kimiko changed into a tank top and a pair of jeans. Five minutes later, they were on Dojo's back flying toward Boston. Omi and Clay were the two people closest to Dojo's head while Kimiko and Raimundo were sitting behind Omi and Clay.

"Remember kids, the trip to Boston is going to take a while so relax for now," Dojo said.

Raimundo and Kimiko did not need to be told again. Right after Dojo said the trip was going to take a while, they had already started kissing each other. Their tongues were in each other's mouth, Kimiko's hands were under Raimundo's shirt and roaming across his chest. Raimundo on the other hand had his hands under Kimiko's shirt and was moving his hands around her back. Finally, they separated because both of them needed oxygen and they felt someone was watching them.

"Raimundo and Kimiko my friends, what are the two of you doing? Maybe there is something in my book that will be able to help me," Omi said, taking out his infamous _"Ancient Guide to Females"_ book.

"Omi, put that dumb book away before I smoke you," Kimiko said angrily.

"But how can you smoke me when I am not a cigarette?" Omi asked.

"She doesn't mean it literally genious. What she means is she is going to beat you up Omi and I got her back," Raimundo said.

Omi partner, them two are more dangerous than a rabid rattlesnake stuck at the bottom of a pit," Clay said.

"I think it would be best to avoid them," Omi said, turning around.

"Oh Rai? Thanks for standing up for me," Kimiko whispered.

"Anytime Kim," Raimundo said, lying down on Dojo's back.

"Rai? Why are you lying down right now?" she asked.

"Well, you heard Dojo. It's going to be a while before we actually reach Boston so I decided to chill out first," he said.

"I just look forward to the day when we capture all those shen-gong-wu and we can finally live our lives in peace," she said.

"I hope your future plans include me," he said.

"Of course Rai. I expect both of us to marry and have kids then live in some fancy house in some romantic city like Paris," she said.

"Wow, sounds like you already figured out what you want to do in your life already and I'm happy I'm part of it Kim," he said.

"You should know my parents want me to take off a week so I can bring you to meet them back in Japan," she said.

"Sounds good. I'll go with you whenever you actually go," he said.

"Okay kids, we finally made it to Boston!" Dojo yelled out as he landed outside of a church.

"I've never been to Boston before. I wonder what it's like," Kimiko said so that only Raimundo could hear her.

"Girl, we only here to do our job so come back later if you want to do some actual sightseeing," Raimundo said in reply.

"Dojo, where is the actual shen-gong-wu?" Omi asked.

"I don't know. It should be somewhere around here," Dojo said, looking around.

"Well we better find it before that creep Jack Spicer gets here!" Kimiko said.

"Hahaha, you're too late now darling," Jack Spicer said as he landed near Kimiko. He then turned to her and began to stare at her body.

"Jack Spicer, get your eyes off my body," Kimiko said angrily.

"And why should I?" Jack Spicer said, laughing.

"Because I will beat your ass so bad, your own parents won't even recognize you. Hell, no one is gonna recognize you no more when I'm done," Raimundo said angrily.

"Oooh, sticking up for your slutty girlfriend now eh?" Jack Spicer said tauntingly.

"Take that back," Raimundo said, getting into a fighting stance.

"No way will I ever take that back," Jack Spicer said in response.

"Fine then. You asked for it," Raimundo said.

Raimundo suddenly leaped at Jack who screamed. Raimundo started punching Jack Spicer in the face with his hands as Kimiko screamed and Omi, Clay and Dojo watched in stunned silence. After repeatedly punching Jack Spicer for several minutes, Raimundo dragged Jack Spicer up and threw him against a wall then started kicking Jack Spicer in the stomach. Raimundo then stopped kicking Jack Spicer in the stomach then threw Jack Spicer against a wall again. By now, Jack Spicer was bleeding from his face and coughing up blood.

"Rai, please stop fighting Jack," Kimiko whispered, coming up to where Raimundo was standing so she could get him to stop fighting.

Raimundo looked at Kimiko's face and he could tell it was full of concern. Her blue eyes showed concern and the look on her face clearly told him to stop fighting. Raimundo took several deep breaths then walked away from Jack Spicer. Kimiko smiled happily then hugged him. Behind them, Jack Spicer was trying to get off the ground but would cough up blood every few seconds and had trouble doing so. Finally, Jack Spicer was able to get into a sitting position.

"Raimundo, I will get you back for that attack," Jack Spicer said, coughing up more blood. By now Jack Spicer was a mess. His face was completely covered in a crimson mask of blood and he had trouble breathing properly.

"Hey Jack, I'm ready for you. Give me your best shot," Raimundo said tauntingly to Jack Spicer's face.

"Okay Rai, you did enough damage to Jack spicer already and we know you can beat him any day of the week. Now can we get the shen-gong-wu and get out of here?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh kids, it's over there!" Dojo yelled out excitedly, pointing at a lantern on the church that was starting to glow.

Omi quickly went over to get the shen-gong-wu but Jack Spicer had somehow managed to grab hold of it at the same time as Omi. Both Omi and Jack Spicer glared angrily at each other because they knew what was going to happen.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My mantis flip coin versus your third arm sash!" Omi yelled.

"Sure little baldy. Name the game," Jack Spicer said.

"The game is a race. Whoever can run from one end of the street to the other first is the winner of the showdown. Ready to suffer a humiliating defeat Jack Spicer?" Omi asked.

"Bring it on shorty," Jack Spicer said.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" both Jack Spicer and Omi yelled at the same time. The scenery changed to reveal a flat road with a big banner that said _FINISH_ and had a line where Omi and Jack Spicer were now sitting. "GONG YE TAMPAI!" both of them shouted.

"Mantis flip coin," Omi said, jumping high into the air.

"Third arm sash," Jack Spicer said, using the extra arm to catch Omi.

"Jack Spicer, let me down right now!" Omi yelled.

"Sure, whatever you say," Jack Spicer said. He then used the third arm sash to throw Omi into the same wall Raimundo had thrown him against before. Jack Spicer then easily flew to the other side of the street and everything became normal again.

"Haha Xiaolin losers, I win again," Jack spicer said tauntingly. "Well I would love to stay and chat with you but I have more important things to do. Hope that the little baldy ain't hurt too bad," Jack Spicer said, lifting off from the ground.

"What has happened to me?" Omi asked in surprise.

"You just lost the Xiaolin Showdown to Jack Spicer. Now he has two more shen-gong-wu," Dojo said.

"Oh this is most embarrassing," Omi said in disgust.

At that moment, there was a loud noise from above them as Jack Spicer had returned. "Oh yeah here's my revenge," Jack Spicer said, taking out the lantern of the past. "Lantern of the past!" Jack Spicer shouted, pointing at Raimundo.

A light came out from the end of the lantern and hit Raimundo in the chest. Raimundo immediately fell to the ground and put his hands over his head. He began to twitch and scream then blood started coming out of him. Jack Spicer laughed evilly and flew off. Meanwhile, the other dragons and Dojo were looking at Raimundo with concern, especially Kimiko.

**A/N: So what did all of you think? Please read and review.  
**


	8. The horrible past and a trip

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay since I last updated. I was studying for exams and I rarely had time to do anything. College exams really annoy me but whatever. I hope I did well with all that studying. Anyway, I don't own XS or anything like that. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed including Cagalli-01, you had an idea I never thought of and I incorporated your idea into the story. So thanks. Enjoy this chapter and please read and review. Thanks.**

Chapter 8- The horrible past and a trip  


_At that moment, there was a loud noise from above them as Jack Spicer had returned. "Oh yeah here's my revenge," Jack Spicer said, taking out the lantern of the past. "Lantern of the past!" Jack Spicer shouted, pointing at Raimundo._

_A light came out from the end of the lantern and hit Raimundo in the chest. Raimundo immediately fell to the ground and put his hands over his head. He began to twitch and scream then blood started coming out of him. Jack Spicer laughed evilly and flew off. Meanwhile, the other dragons and Dojo were looking at Raimundo with concern, especially Kimiko._

_Meanwhile, Raimundo was seeing his bad memories again, something he did not want to do. He remembered his mom coming home late each night in tears when he was young. She was constantly raped each day while she was at work by the person whom she worked for. He also remembered people laughing at him because his family was poor and he had to wear second-hand clothes that were torn. A memory that he always remembered was that he rarely saw his parents because they worked late and woke up early. The only times he was able to see them was on the weekend, when both of them had a rare day off._

_Then Raimundo remembered the night his parents got killed, which also happened to be the night of his fourth birthday. His parents had gotten the day off, saved some money and took him out for dinner in a restaurant in an upper-class part of Rio. Before eating, they took him to a beach and walked around then took him to the carnival. After eating dinner, he was walking home with his parents when two rival gangs started to shoot each other and his parents got caught in the crossfire but he was able to duck since he was so small. Raimundo watched in horror as both of his parents died in front of his eyes. He then kneeled by their bodies and cried._

_After his parents died, some cops came and took him away to an orphanage in a part of Rio where drug dealers, gangsters and the poor lived. Raimundo was there from the time he was 4 until he turned 14, when Master Fung came to take him away. In the orphanage, he was constantly beat by the other two boys who lived there- Kenneth and Dylan. When he got in the orphanage, both of them were 10 and they always beat him up and took his food. Then they got adopted when they were 13 and Raimundo was 7. From then on, he lived by himself in the orphanage and he constantly snuck out to see the beach and he became friends with Carlos, a muscular 17 year old whom he trained with until Master Fung came and took him away._

_Raimundo also remembered being bested by Omi in almost everything and having to deal with Omi brag about it. He also remembered when he was on Wuya's side, something he would like to forget but Omi kept mentioning it. After he had helped defeat Wuya, he remembered how Kimiko welcomed his return with open arms. Clay seemed a little skeptical at first but he also forgave Raimundo after a few hours. Omi, on the other hand seemed to distrust him ever since, which was annoying since Chase Young kept trying to recruit Omi to the evil side and Omi had joined before. Those were the memories he did not want to deal with._

"Dojo, what can we do to Raimundo?" Kimiko asked with concern all over her face.

"I don't really think we can do anything. The problem is that these are his memories and unless he can get over them by himself, there is nothing we can be able to do. All I can say is we better get back to the temple," Dojo said, looking at Raimundo, who was now unconscious and suffering tremendous blood loss.

Dojo apparently sensed the urgency of the situation and flew back to the temple quickly. As soon as they got back to the temple, Master Fung was waiting for them and he did not say anything. Along with the help of several other monks, Master Fung was able to get Raimundo to the medical room where his wounds were bandaged and all the dried blood cleaned off of him. Raimundo was then left in the medical room until he was no longer unconscious. Kimiko decided to go stay with him but Master Fung motioned for her to speak with her outside so she went to speak with him.

"Kimiko, we must prevent this from happening again. In order to do so, Raimundo must be able to get over his past, regardless of how tragic his past is. That is where you come in. Since you have the best relationship with Raimundo, try to get him to speak about his past because that is the only way he can get over it. If this happens again, he may die," Master Fung said.

"But Master Fung, what can you tell me about his past?" Kimiko asked.

"I cannot tell you that much Kimiko. All I can tell you is that he was an orphan when he was 4 or 5 and lived in a lousy Rio de Janiero orphanage," Master Fung said.

"I will try my best Master Fung," Kimiko said.

Master Fung nodded and left Kimiko outside the medical room by herself. She then went back inside the medical room and sat down by Raimundo's bed. Raimundo's clothes had been taken off and he was left without a shirt. She placed a hand on his muscular body and moved it around, making sure she did not accidentally place her hand on an area where there was a lot of bandages. _'Oh that idiotic Jack Spicer is going to get his butt kicked by either me or Raimundo or the both of us,'_ she thought, trying to imagine how Jack Spicer could face both of them in a fight. Kimiko started to let out several loud yawns and she quickly fell asleep in her chair.

"Kimiko, what are you doing here?" a voice she recognized as Raimundo's called out to her, waking her up.

"Oh Rai, it's so good to see that you are back here with us," Kimiko said, giving him a tight hug but she stopped once she saw him wince in pain "Oops sorry," she said.

"Honestly Kim, the only way I am going to die is if someone shoots me or stabs me or when I get really old. I'm a tough guy who ain't afraid of whatever you got," he said.

"Raimundo, I know you may not really want to talk about this but it's important that you talk about it and I hope you tell me. What I want you to tell me is a little about your past," she said.

"Okay when I was born, my parents were going through some really tough financial times. My mom had a low income job as a maid to some wealthy person and my dad also worked for that person as a janitor. They barely made enough to support themselves and when I was thrown in, money got even tighter. I had to wear clothes that were either second-hand or stolen. Then when I was 4, my parents were shot dead in front of my eyes. I was sent off to some orphanage in the worst part of Rio. That sucked especially when the other two people in there kept ganging up to beat me up," he said.

"Wow Rai, you had a really bad childhood. No wonder why you were so jealous of me. It was because I always got everything I wanted because my parents are rich and your parents died when you were young and you were poor your entire life," she said, tears running down her face after she heard his story. She felt someone wipe the tears off her face and saw Raimundo looking at her with concern.

"You know, that's not even my full story and yet you are beginning to cry. Maybe it's best if I hold back with the rest of my story," Raimundo said, placing his arms around Kimiko, who was still crying.

"Rai, you have to continue so that bastard Jack Spicer can't win," she said.

"Fine, I'll continue with my story. So what happened is I received a letter to come here and when I got here, Omi kept reminding me he was better and that got on my nerves. Then there was that experience with Wuya, which is something I would like to forget. Those are all memories that came up when Jack used that shen-gong-wu on me earlier today," he said.

"Wow Rai, those are some pretty bad memories you have there," Kimiko whispered, giving him another tight hug, causing Raimundo to wince in pain. "Oops, I forgot you still had those bandages. Sorry about that," she said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," he said.

"Rai, I love you a lot and I don't want to see that creep Jack Spicer do anything to you. Remember, I want you to be the father of my kids," she whispered.

"Damn girl, you already thinking so far ahead?" he asked.

"I want to have at least two children, a boy and a girl hopefully or at least one boy and one girl. If everything works out right our kids will have your beautiful eyes and my wonderful hair or my eyes and your hair," she said.

"It really doesn't matter either way. You have beautiful eyes and your hair is just perfect while my hair is all messy," he said.

"Your eyes are also really beautiful so don't worry about that," she said.

"Ah Raimundo, I see that you are well," Master Fung said, entering the medical room.

"Yeah I guess I'm good to go," Raimundo said.

"I have decided to let you and Kimiko go on a vacation of sorts," Master Fung said.

"What do you mean by that Master Fung?" Kimiko asked.

"Kimiko, your father wrote me a letter and asked if I would allow you to go back to Japan for a week or so. Due to recent events, I think it would be best if Raimundo went with you to meet your parents and so on," Master Fung said.

"So when will be able to leave?" Raimundo asked.

"I will tell Dojo to fly you right now so that you will hopefully reach Japan in around an hour and ten minutes. I would advise the both of you to pack right now and meet outside in fifteen minutes," Master Fung said.

Fifteen minutes later, Raimundo and Kimiko were outside and they climbed onto Dojo's back after he became his original size. Dojo then took off and flew them to Tokyo. The trip took around an hour and fifteen minutes so Master Fung was right when he said the trip would take around an hour and ten minutes. Dojo landed in front of the building that served as the headquarters to Kimiko's father's company and both Kimiko and Raimundo got off. Dojo then flew back to the temple and left both of them alone in front of the building. Soon a figure came out of the building and Kimiko squealed excitedly then ran up to hug the person who had just come out of the building.

"Daddy, it's so good to see you again," Kimiko said happily in Japanese.

"My beautiful daughter Kimiko, I am also happy to see you. Who is this young man with you?" Kimiko's father asked.

"Father, I would like for you to meet Raimundo. He is someone training with me at the temple and he is also my boyfriend," Kimiko said.

"Er, it's nice to meet you Mr. Toho," Raimundo said, extending a hand to Kimiko's father.

"I hope you take good care of my daughter," Kimiko's father said, shaking hands with Raimundo.

"Of course I am," Raimundo said, hugging Kimiko close to him.

Kimiko's father started laughing and invited both of them inside the building. Raimundo and Kimiko held hands then followed him inside where he led them up to his office on the top floor of the building.

**A/N: I know, the title does suck. Anyway, what did you think? Please read and review.  
**


	9. The Trip Begins

**A/N: Okay, here's the latest chapter of my story. Don't know when I will update though, seems like time goes by real fast up here but I'll try. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please continue to read and review.**   


Chapter 9- The Trip Begins

"So Raimundo, how long have you been seeing my daughter?" Kimiko's father asked.

"Do you mean when did I and Kimiko first fall in love with each other?" Raimundo asked, unsure of what Kimiko's father meant.

"Ah yes, that is what I mean," Kimiko's father said.

"Oh we've been doing that for around a week," Kimiko said, grabbing hold of Raimundo's hand with her hand.

"Well then Kimiko and Raimundo, my wife and I have decided to purchase you a travel package for three days and two nights to Chicago and a four day/four night travel package to Orlando and Walt Disney World. Your flight to Chicago leaves in about one and a half hours so I have a limo waiting for the two of you," Kimiko's father said, taking them back to the street level of the building where a limo was waiting for them.

"Daddy, what hotel will we be staying at while we are in Chicago and where will be staying at while we're in Disney world?" Kimiko asked.

"In Chicago, you will be staying at the Hotel Monaco Chicago and in Disney world, you will be staying in the resort there," Kimiko's father said.

"Uh, that sounds nice. Thank you Mr. Toho sir," Raimundo said as he got into the limo with Kimiko.

"Oh it's nothing. Just have fun both of you, okay?" Kimiko's father said, giving them a wave as he shut the door to the limo.

The limo was able to reach the airport in less than twenty minutes and upon arriving at the airport, someone was waiting with a luggage cart. Kimiko and Raimundo put their bags on the luggage cart and followed the person as he led them straight into the airport terminal where their flight was already beginning to board. They took their bags from the luggage cart, got on the plane and were led to business class seats by the window where Raimundo sat by the seat closest to the window and Kimiko sat in the aisle seat next to him. Both Kimiko and Raimundo sat on the plane as they waited for it to depart. Finally, around one hour later, the plane finally took off.

"Rai, I'm so excited that we are going on a vacation," Kimiko said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I have never been to Chicago. How is it?" Raimundo asked.

"It's a fun place to visit Rai. It's a big city that's full of tall buildings and they have a wonderful shopping district. It's also really chilly there especially this time of year," Kimiko said.

"Then where will we be going after that?" Raimundo asked.

"We're going to Walt Disney World after that and it's basically several amusement parks full of rides and stuff," Kimiko said.

"Do you know how long the flight will be?" Raimundo asked.

"It should take around eleven hours or so. Then by the time we reach Chicago, it should be around 6:00 their time," she said.

"Do you mean 7:00 in the morning?" he asked.

"Of course that's what I meant," she said.

"Oh, so what the hell are we going to do during that time?" he asked.

"I don't know but we'll figure out something," she said.

"Since this plane ride is going to take a while, we can sleep right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty tired myself," she said, letting out a loud yawn.

At that moment, Kimiko's head fell onto the part of Raimundo's shoulder that was not bandaged. She started snoring lightly and her chest started to slightly rise as she began to lightly snore. Raimundo watched Kimiko sleep and soon he felt his eyelids start to get heavy. He placed his right arm around her waist and his left arm around her shoulders then fell asleep against his chair. Several hours later, Raimundo woke up, then looked over at Kimiko's cell phone to see the time. He saw that the plane was going to land in several minutes so he gently shook Kimiko's shoulder and she reluctantly got up.

"Rai, why are you shaking me?" Kimiko asked sleepily.

"I'm shaking you because we are going to be landing down in Chicago pretty soon and I just thought you should wake up now," Raimundo said.

"Oh that's so thoughtful of you Rai," she said.

"I guess that's why you are in love with me," he said.

"Okay, don't try to push your luck now mister," she said.

"What if I do this then," he said, leaning forward. He placed his hands around her and kissed her on the lips.

Kimiko was stunned when Raimundo leaned forward to kiss her but soon she felt herself melt because of his lips. She opened her lips and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth just as he opened his lips and let her inside his mouth. They continued to kiss as the plane made its descent and landed in Chicago. Finally, they stopped kissing and got off the plane and went to get their luggage. After that, they went outside where someone held a place card with their names on it. They followed that person into a limousine and the driver drove them to the hotel. Kimiko and Raimundo then got out of the limousine and into the hotel.

"Hello, the two of you must be Miss Toho and Mr. Pedrosa," a clerk said to them when they got into the hotel.

"Yes, that would be us," Kimiko said.

"Please follow me to the special master suite," the clerk said, walking over to an elevator. After pressing a button, the elevator quickly arrived. The clerk went in and held the elevator doors open for both Kimiko and Raimundo. Once everyone was inside, the clerk pressed the button for the highest floor and the elevator began to move up. Finally they reached their destination and the clerk opened the door to a fancy suite with a huge bed, a table, several chairs and a jacuzzi. "Enjoy," the clerk said, closing the door.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Daddy sure knew what he was doing when he booked this place for us," Kimiko said, looking around happily.

"Yeah, he sure does know what he's doing," Raimundo said.

"so what do you want to do now that we're here?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know. I haven't been here before," Raimundo said.

"Do you want to go have something to eat first?" she asked.

"We might as well since we're here and it's early," he said.

_Meanwhile, back at the Xiaolin temple..._

"Omi, Clay new shen-gong-wu alert!" Dojo yelled frantically crawling through the temple.

"What's the new wu Dojo?" Clay asked.

"It's the paralysis shell. This can cause someone to be paralyzed for up to two hours. That's why we better hurry and get it before that Jack Spicer brat," Dojo said.

Ten minutes later, Omi and Clay were flying on Dojo's back to a location in the Pacific islands. Master Fung had told them why Kimiko and Raimundo were not at the temple so they knew they would be doing this alone. Dojo finally landed in an island near New Zealand then pointed in the direction the shen-gong-wu was in. Omi and Clay silently went over to look and they finally found the shen-gong-wu. Omi grabbed hold of it first but then someone else grabbed it. Omi looked up and saw Jack Spicer holding onto the other end.

"Baldy, let go this one is mine," Jack Spicer said.

"No way Jack Spicer. I was here first," Omi said.

"I see there is only two of you here today. Maybe one of them is badly hurt or dead and the other one is crying about him. How sweet," Jack Spicer said sarcastically.

"Jack Spicer, you will not talk about Kimiko or Raimundo like that!" Omi yelled.

"Hey baldy, you can let go now," Jack Spicer said.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. My shroud of shadows versus your third arm sash," Omi shouted as the paralysis shell began to glow.

"Use mouthwash next time baldy. What's the game?" Jack Spicer asked.

"First one to find the paralysis shell in the huge pile of shells wins," Omi said as Jack Spicer nodded.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Omi and Jack Spicer yelled at the same time. The scenery changed and soon Omi and Jack Spicer found themselves in front of a large pile of shells. "GONG YE TAMPAI!" they yelled and the showdown was underway.

"Third arm sash!" Jack Spicer said, as an extra arm came out from his belt.

"Shroud of shadows!" Omi yelled, becoming invisible.

Omi crept up behind Jack Spicer and let Jack Spicer search through the huge pile of shells with his three arms. Finally Omi was able to see the paralysis shell and he kicked Jack Spicer, causing him to land several feet away. Omi then grabbed the paralysis shell and took off the shroud of shadows. Within seconds, everything was back to normal. Jack Spicer angrily flew off then Omi and Clay climbed onto a large Dojo then headed back to the temple with a new shen-gong-wu.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please read and review.  
**


End file.
